


[Podfic] Back With Me

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [36]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Frottage, Harry pulls a James Bond, Hawaii, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, terrible cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire situation is insane; half the world too far gone, Kingsman trying to save the other half, and Eggsy having dinner with a dead man in Honolulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Back With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494969) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Thanks to Mazarin221b for having BP! <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Back With Me

By: mazarin221b

 

22:07

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bKingsmen%5d%20Back%20With%20Me.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
